Predefinição:Você sabia/Série de TV
Entre 1999 e 2011, foram lançados 21 CDs e coletâneas na Austrália, sendo que nenhum deles foi lançado no Brasil porque a maioria das músicas são inéditas (Da 3ª até a 10ª temporada, com exceção da metade das 1ª, 2ª, 5ª e 7ª temporadas - sendo adaptadas ou regravadas). * Em 2012, a série participou de cinco votações no canal para a maratona de sábado, mas não foi o primeiro colocado em nenhuma delas, embora a maratona do Hi-5 tem exibido no dia 22 de Dezembro por ordem de colocação, pois estava em segundo lugar, que aconteceu na última vez do ano que participou. O primeiro colocado foi Princesas do Mar, que exibiu no dia 15 de Dezembro daquele ano. * Já existe o turnê do elenco australiano, foram realizados 13 turnês ao ano (incluindo o atual "Holiday"), somente em alguns países. Não incluiu os países da América Latina, por causa das versões feitas aqui. Tanto que foi exibido a adaptação americana, e o cover oficial do grupo americano esteve fazendo alguns shows no Brasil. Como também o cover oficial da versão australiana realizou alguns shows na américa latina (incluindo o Brasil) (incluindo o show Hi-5 Surpresa). * Na divulgação do novo filme de Hi-5 com a 2ª geração, os integrantes da 1ª geração: Tim (Harding), Kellie, Nathan e Charli atenderam os velhos fãs numa seção de autógrafos. * Nas 1ªs temporadas, os integrantes não vestiam figurinos específicos para a parte das apresentações musicais ou uniformes coloridos, estavam apaisanos. Porém, cada integrante tinha seu estilo diferente, algumas vezes com um grife do Hi-5. Em alguns quadros, por exemplo, para interpretar os animais, usavam apenas as máscaras. Também utilizam algumas peças como capas, óculos, chapéus, etc... * Em um episódio da 3ª temporada, no fim de alguns quadros solo, um integrante acha uma caixa que estava escrita "Do not open until Sharing Stories", que significa "Não abra até a Hora da História". Isso ocorreu no tema "Mistérios". * Na 5ª temporada, quando o Hi-5 atingiu a marca de 200 episódios, os integrantes da época comemoraram com um bolo de aniversário. * Nas vinhetas da 8ª a 10ª temporada, Jup-Jup e Tata já apareceram na abertura do Hi-5, eles aparecem em um carrinho em torno do piano colorido na parte de trás. * Nas divulgações em video conferência para o turnê Hi-5 Holliday da 2ª fase do elenco, foi inserido no início e no fim, um logotipo da abertura anterior ao atual. * Hi-5 (2009) é uma das séries mais assistidas do Discovery Kids. * Fábio Branco (PMDB) (ex-candidato à reeleição para prefeito da cidade de Rio Grande - RS nas Eleições municipais no Brasil em 2012) pegou a fala do Stevie Nicholson ("Vamos lá", em português) para a sua música eleitoral nas eleições municipais de 2012, no trecho "É 15, vamos lá". Ele havia perdido a eleição no primeiro turno (com 43% dos votos válidos) para seu rival Alexandre Lindenmeyer (PT), que tinha 51% dos votos válidos. * O quadro "Dica do Dia" tem um songlet do próprio Hi-5 como música de fundo nas temporadas 11 e 12. * Durante o auge da 11ª temporada, algumas cenas e karaokê, aparecem em alguns intervalos comerciais do Discovery Kids. * Na 12ª temporada, o programa chegou a atingir a marca de 500 episódios. Nos bastidores, Stevie, Casey, Fely, Tim (Maddren) e Lauren comemoravam com bolo de aniversário. * Durante a 12ª temporada no Brasil, entre junho e julho de 2011 (apenas um mês), Hi-5 já teve um patrocinador em sua exibição: a marca de calçados para meninas chamada Pampili. * (13ª temporada) Durante a espera desta temporada, após a confirmação da volta das músicas anteriores, havia um boato entre os fãs cogitando o retorno ou a participação de um dos integrantes originais. * (13ª temporada) Há um pequeno "bug" na edição da Hora da História do personagem Eco-Boy (Stevie Nicholson) e sua família, ao preparar para voar do espaço sideral para a terra. * (13ª temporada) Na parte do episódio 14 em que Lauren executa o sapateado, não houve uma música cantada em idioma original. No entanto, a música cantada foi criada em português. * (13ª temporada) Sobre a exibição da 13ª temporada no Brasil: ** Essa foi a primeira temporada de Hi-5 a exibir em widescreen, assim como em outros programas exibidos no Discovery Kids. ** Além disso, foi editado devido à duração de tempo (meia-hora, contando com intervalo e curta-metragem), percebe-se também em alguns episódios das temporadas anteriores. * Nota-se que em alguns episódios, tinha erros e cortes na exibição do Hi-5 no Brasil: ** O quadro individual de cada um começava, mas em alguns episódios, as vinhetas foram cortadas. Já algumas delas tinham sido exibidas antes do intervalo. Algumas Horas das Histórias e quadros começavam antes do intervalo comercial. ** (13ª temporada) Na semana de "Sonhos" (episódios 21-24), o primeiro quadro que entrava era de palavras com Casey. No episódio 25, começava o quadro de formas espaciais com Stevie. Houve um erro na vinheta do Stevie, quando foi ao ar tocando o tema da vinheta de palavras com a fala da Tata. ** (13ª temporada) Antes de exibir o quadro do Stevie, em vez de entrar a vinheta na íntegra, foi exibida a vinheta da Fely. O quadro da Fely, ainda sim foi exibida depois, porém com a vinheta do quadro do Stevie, que ocorrera antes. ** (13ª temporada) A vinheta da Lauren foi exibida, mas o quadro dela na íntegra não (isso aconteceu duas vezes no episódio), pulou para o quadro com as crianças. Porém, não foi a primeira vez que aconteceu, pois no episódio 15 na mesma temporada, ocorreu esse tipo de corte. ** (13ª temporada) No episódio 22, o quadro "Hora da História" precedeu para o quadro do Tim (em que faz o vovô sapo de roxo). * (13ª temporada) Os seis temas que já foram exibidos, nota-se que o quadro "Dica do Dia" teria sido cortado do programa. * (13ª temporada) O quadro do último bloco do programa: "História Musical", na qual era exibida dois (da 12ª temporada) ou cinco (de outras temporadas) vezes por semana, teve uma reprise de cada. Porém, cada objeto em que os telespectadores devem encontrar durante o conto, é diferente. Ou seja: só são novas nos dois primeiros episódios do tema. * (pós-13ª temporada) O grupo fez uma pequena versão para a música "Someone Like You" da cantora britânica Adele. * Já havia lançado dois CDs de Natal (o primeiro lançado em 2001 e o segundo em 2004), além de ter feito dois especiais de Natal com as músicas "Sleigh Ride" (mais conhecido pelo instrumental "Passeio de Trenó") e "Santa Claus is Coming". * Embora as versões nacionais para as músicas natalinas em inglês que nunca foram feitas até o momento, somente este último especial que foi traduzido para "O Papai Noel Bem Vindo!" foi exibido no Brasil. * No especial "O Natal do Hi-5" de 2009, não houve a tradicional chamada dos integrantes após terminar a canção, foi passando para o primeiro quadro. Somente em alguns DVDs da parte antiga em que não houve a chamada após a música, há uma parte extra em que aparece depois da abertura, quando os integrantes eram filmadas fora do estúdio e ainda fazia a sua chamada. Embora isso, no especial de 2010, a apresentação deles foi no estúdio. * No especial "It´s a Hi-5 Christmas" de 2003, após terminar a música "Sleigh Ride", tocava no fundo a música "Hi-5 Christmas mix" e depois da tradicional chamada dos integrantes, eles fazem uma mensagem natalina e apresentam o especial. * Um episódio normal tem aproximadamente 25 minutos, mas, um especial tem 3 vezes mais que isso: 25 minutos no episódio normal × 3 = 75 minutos ou 1 hora e 15 minutos no episódio especial. Isso vale para todos os três especiais realizados (inclusive o americano). * No episódio especial (extraído do DVD Happy Hi-5 House) exibido no dia 30 de Dezembro de 2012, todos os quadros da Lauren Brant são inéditos.